The wolf and The Mute
by Broken4life
Summary: Komamura thought he would be alone forever well he is wrong when he comes across a boy who is mute and lonely . Mpreg later .


Chapter 1 . The boy .

Komamura p.o.v.

I was walkng down the street and saw a little boy getting beaten . Me being the gentle and caring wolf i am i walked over which to humans is running , and grabbed the boy and growled at the people beating him and once they saw me they ran away in fear , you see im not normal . I am a wolf . an anthropopic wolf . Im 9'6 in heaight and weight 662 lbs .Im one of the rare species . but people still hate me for my appearence . even though i am nice to them . I looked down at the boy he had bruises all over and had a cut on his stomach . Then he opened his eyes and i saw the most fragile and sensitive bluish greyish eyes in the whole world . His hair was a deep blue with gray tips . He was beautiful , He was so small like a child . He smiled at me and then passed out . I ran him to squad 4 and they gave him medical attentiion . Unohana said since i found him i can keep him with me at my squad and to just sign his papers and have him with me and iba .

I went to squad 1 and they clarified it and now the boy was apart of my squad . He was the child of my squad . Well of all squads since he is very young and very fragile and most likely the weakest . But he is my responsibility . And well thats all , or is it ? When i held him i felt happy . I was out of my trance when Unohana carried him to me and brought him to my arms .

Unohana : I am trusting you to take care of him . He looks about 8 years old well he's not . Actually he is 16 . He doesn't age quickly like you only you have immortality and so does he . He is really 16 but still he is starving and dehidrated and bruised and battered . Mayuri looked at him and felt bad . He even offered him to go over to his squad and get vitamins and get calcium pills . He needs them every day in the morning afternoon and night . He has no illness and he has no family . They are all dead . We checked the back ground . His name is Hanataro Yamada . Take care of him well and oh there is something i detected . He has no spiritual pressure but a strange energy adn plants seem to grow around him and he mite not be fully human because of that .

Komamura - dont worry ill protect him and keep him safe .

Later that day i went to my squad and told them and told Iba and we both took him to the room infront of ours . Mine was in the right and Iba's on the left and Hanataro's in the middle . I put him under the covers and he started whimpering and i picked him up and he smiled a little and snuggled . Then Iba took a picture of this and i growled quickly and held Hanataro closer while running after Iba and his camera of doom. I didnt get it because Hanataro woke up silently screaming and making squeaks of "stop". So i did and he sighed a quiet one . So i walked and sat down in a field of flowers and set him on my lap and he touched a closed rose and it opened and moved a little as if talking to him . He smiled and giggled a little it was very cute . I smiled a little at this and Iba even smiled and he whispered 'should we start talking to him ? ' I nodded and moved Hanataro a little .

Komamura - HI Hanataro-kun im Sajin Komamura . Captin of squad 7 . and this is my lieutenent Iba tetsuzaimon . Its a pleasure to meet you .

He waved aand smiled a little .

Iba - can ya talk ?

he nodded and shoke his head .

Komamura- mute by choice ?

He nodded and smiled .

Then I got up and so did Iba and held Hanataro closer and told him to hold on his tightest which was a little tight . And i shunpoed him to the kitchen with Iba . We got him some orange juice and bread and cream cheese . He ate it normally and smiled with a "thank you" gesture . Then we took him to the bath house were we all had a nice hot bath nut we took hanataro to a warm bath house and he got clean . But we sat a little while longer to relax and let him get used to us . He saw a rubber ducky and played with it a little while like a little kid and then splashed Iba and me and we splashed him back while i held him down on my lap so he wouldnt float off . Then he fell asleep and looked like and angel . He was like a flower also . He was so beautiful . Then we left after i woke him up and let him dress and picked him up and walked home . He went back to sleep . I was going to let him sleep alone but he whimpered when i let go . So i put a paw on his cheek and then left . Then went to sleep . The next morning he was on my chest adn snuggled up and smiling a little . He was beautiful . So i went back to sleep holdong him and keeping him close to me . -IN HANATARO'S DREAM- He said a poem reflecting his life . at that moment .

_I have no one yet i have you. I lost someone but now ive found you . And now i want to keep you ._

Chapter 2 . The Fair

Komamura's Point of view

I woke up and looked down at Hana-kun and he was snuggling up to me and was holding a stuffed flower . It was a pink lily . 'He looks so cute' I thought . And then he started to stur . He woke up and looked at me . He smiled at me and got up and stretched . Then i got up yawned and stretched and took him to the bath house . Were Iba and Renji were waiting . Renji blushed when he saw Hana-kun .

Hanataro- ... *smiles and tilts head then splashes Renji*  
Renji- hey ! Hahah *splashes back while i sit him on my lap and get his rubber duck out and wash cloth and soap*  
Komamura - renji-san .  
Renji-Hi Captin Komamura . Hi Little one *blush*  
Iba - HI Captin and hi Hana-kun . Renji his name is Hanataro Yamada . The baby of the gotei thirteen .  
Renji- really well it siutes him he is like what eight ?  
Komamura-16 . He ages like me and he has immortality just like me .  
Hanataro- *hugs rubber ducky*  
Renji-really ? Cool . And can i hold him ?  
Komamura-After he bathes then yes .  
Hanataro-*grabs towel and holds shampoo and cleans his self up and giggles *  
*The rest do the same and smile at Hanataro's cuteness* Then Renji picks him up and sets him on his lap .  
Renji - wow you are light like an eight year . how much does he weigh ?  
Komamura - 69 lbs . Sadly . He should be at least 112 or 118 . But he will get better .  
Renji - Huh Hana-kun ?  
Hanataro-*reaching for rubber ducky*  
Komamura - *gets rubber ducky and gives it to Hanataro and watches him play with it *  
Renji-Ha he looks like a little kidin that case . Lets take him to the fair its today . Remember ?  
Iba- Oh yeah he would love to and we could probably meet up with Captin Ukitake and Captin Shunsui . They love little kids espically Captin Ukitake . He'd practically fall in love Hana-kun .  
Komamura- Your rite . All rite lets go to the fair . Then shall we .

We got out the bath house and we all left .Except Reni he went with Rukia. Hanataro wore dark blue capris with chains on them and he wore a blue shirt with the tittle "Baby Of Gotei Thirteen" . He looked really cute . The rest of us just wore a shinagami outfit .

We arrived and we got on the Farris Wheel and the House of Mirrors and Horrors . Hanataro gotreally scared and wouldn't let me go even after we left . So we went to the food court and we saw Ukitake and Shunsui and Hisagi . They were chatting and they invited us over . Everything was peaceful till they saw Hanataro .

Ukitake- Oh my goodness ! Why aren't you adorable . How old is he eight ?  
Komamura - sixteen .  
Shunsui- pretty small for a sixteen year old .  
Komamura - well you see ..

Then i explainedeverything from when i found him to know . And they were shocked and caring to the boy . They wanted to hold him even Hisagi .

Ukitake - Can I hold him ?  
Komamura- Yes . *Hands Hanataro over and gives him to Ukitake who hugs him gently yet firmly .  
Ukitake - So adorable . *smiles*  
Komamura - He is mute by choice so he won't talk back . But I'm sure you'll understand him perfectly .  
Ukitake - I'm sure what he experienced is tramatizing to one so young and small and fragile . Its understandable .  
Shunsui - Hey don't hog him how about you let me hold him . And your right .  
Ukitake - Alright fine . But don't be rough .  
Shunsui - Am I ever ?  
Ukitake - Yes . *hands Hanataro over to Shunsui *  
Shunsui - Adorable . I ust wanna hug him . *hugs him then passes him gently to Hisagi who hugs him nervously *  
HIsagi - so small and soft . Who could harm him ? And NOT feel sad i'll never know .  
Hanataro - *thinks- They are right I am weak and small and fragile and can't defend myself but those will hurt more if Sajin-kun says so i'll cry if he does . - thoughts over *  
Sajin - I don't care what or who they are if i see , hear , smell , or so much as catch them around Hana-kun I **Won't **hesitate to kill them .  
Hanataro - *giggles and reaches for Komamura.* *thinks - Yes I am so happy he is so protective over me .-*  
Komamura - *grabs Hanataro and puts him on his lap and watches him play with his hiyori .*  
They say their goodbyes and go to a few roller coasters and were about to leave until .  
Byakuya and Hitsugaya walked over and smiled at us well Byakuya waved until he saw Hanataro .  
Byakuya - Hello .  
Hanataro - *waves and yawns*

They then leave and go home . Komamura woke up Hanataro and gave him a bath and some food and then let him go back to sleep with his little stuffed flower and let him sleep on his chest . Komamura whispered 'I Love You . My Hana-kun' . Not knowing Hanataro was still awake and listening then after that he went to sleep and dreamed of having a family with Komamura .

Chapter 3 ' Saying I Love You "

A month went by and Hanataro and Komamura still haven't said 'I Love You' and now they were starting to were thin adn were craving those three words desperatly . Hanataro was really losing it . He was crying at that moment thinking Komamura just said it to say it . And Komamura was on the verge of snapping and thaen _'snap' . _And ust like that he got up growled adn went looking for Hanataro and when he found him he was crying . Komamura snapped againa dn grabbed him and said " Dammit Hanataro-kun I fucking Love You and I want you " . Hanataro squeaked got wide eyed and was kissed passionatly by Komamura . He then started kissing back and closed his eyes . Then he whispered in a shaky voice , " I-i L-love Y-you t-too S-sajin K-komamura . My Sajin Komamura ." Then they smiled and kissed again only to have squad 7 cheer and say ' wohoo ' or ' you go captin ' . Then they both blushed and smiled .

Chapter 4 Epilouge

From that day on Komamura and Hanataro were the cutest couple ever and they eventually got married and found out Hanataro could have children and that he has the ability to control flowers . He became the third seat and was still the baby of the soul society . They had six children 3 boys and 3 girls . The girls name were , Mika , Anami , and Suka . The boys names were , Shita , Kitano , and Denyo . They all lived happily ever after and Hanataro even started speaking .

The End

Pleas rate and comment only good ones though . bye bye !


End file.
